


Some Things Will Never Change

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Puppy Love, Wonder(ful) Years 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal comes across an old photograph...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Set in the Wonder(ful) Years 'verse where the boys are forever together and forever happy :P For the wonderful [](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[elrhiarhodan](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) who celebrates her bday today I hope you have the most epic day with as little work as possible and as much fun as possible :D :D :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/28lu27vpudnzf1w/things.png?dl=0)

And just the pic itself :P  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/255chf8dds4tfrl/things2.png?dl=0)


End file.
